


Bong Hits

by murry96



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murry96/pseuds/murry96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John returns home to find Sherlock indulging in a recreational activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bong Hits

As John’s weary legs carried him up the stairs to his flat, he stopped outside the door hearing the most abnormal bubbling noise. With a roll of his eyes he opened the door with the expectation of observing another one of Sherlock’s ludicrous experiments.  
So it’s understandable that he was slightly taken aback when seeing the back of Sherlock’s hunched form next to the open window.  
‘Sherlock what are you doing, it’s the middle of December shut the damn window’  
John was ignored as Sherlock tipped his head back, rings of smoke visibly cascading from his mouth.  
‘What on Earth are-‘  
‘Ahh John how was work? Good. You couldn’t possibly get me a glass of water? My mouth is feeling rather dry’  
John marched over to take a look over the detective’s shoulder, his suspicions being confirmed when seeing the glass bong sat in front on Sherlock.  
‘Seriously Sherlock? Is this some kind of experiment?’  
‘Don’t be stupid John I do enjoy the occasional recreational activity’ He smirked before picking up the lighter once more.  
‘I just didn’t have you down as the pothead type, especially seeing as you like full control over that brain of yours’. John didn’t mean to sound like he was giving Sherlock a lecture but the Doctor part of him went into anti-drugs mode automatically.  
‘You’re being dull, now shut up and let me enjoy my high’ He whispered tipping his head back once more.  
John didn’t grace him with an answer, instead he stalked off toward his bedroom.  
‘You could always join me John’  
John turned on his heel immediately returning to Sherlock’s side.  
‘Sherlock if you think I’m going to sit here smoking weed with you you’re wrong’  
‘You’re scared’  
‘No I am not stop being ridiculous’ John sniped.  
‘Ah defensive aren’t we?’  
John snatched the bong and the lighter and sat down on the floor. He lit the stem and took the biggest breath he was able, taking in as much smoke as he could. Or in John’s case until he launched into what can only be described as a severe coughing fit.  
Sherlock observed with a smirk knowing from experience that coughing only intensifies the high.  
When John managed to stop he caught the look on Sherlock’s face and defiantly took several more hits. Partly because he wanted to show Sherlock he could do it, and his subconscious just wanting more.  
‘John If you would’ said Sherlock reaching out his hand and proceeding to fill the stem so both him and John could enjoy the feeling washing over them as the drug enhanced their senses.  
*30 minutes later*  
‘And the thing that annoys me the most is that we will never know how the world began do you get me?’ John asked passing the newly rolled joint with the rest of Sherlock’s weed in it.  
‘John it shouldn’t concern because at the end of the day we all end up in the same place, in a hole in the ground’  
‘Sherlock you are always so mechanical, it’s like you have no emotions’  
‘John shut up’  
‘What?  
‘What?’  
‘I don’t’ know’ John giggled ‘What are we doing this for?’  
‘Because you felt the need to prove you weren’t boring’  
‘I like it can we do it more often?’  
‘Yes John, Yes we can’  
John rested his head on the back of the sofa looking at the textured patterns in the ceiling’  
‘Sherlock do you like me?’  
‘Don’t be absurd of course I like you you’re probably the closest thing to a friend I’ve ever had but you didn’t hear that from me. I wouldn’t take you on cases otherwise’  
‘Well normal people take people on dates not cases’ John giggled.  
‘What?’  
‘I was joking Sherlock’  
‘Oh that’s quite a shame’  
‘What?’  
‘Nothing John’  
‘No you can’t wiggle your way out of answering, what did you mean?’  
Sherlock sighed knowing that now was as good a time as any, knowing the drug made him feel chilled with the feeling he could say anything and somehow it would all be okay. He closed his eyes preparing to launch himself into the most heartfelt monologue of his life. He didn’t know why, he just knew It needed to be said.  
‘See the thing is John, while you may sit here and contemplate the universe. I sit here observing somebody quite incredible. Someone who would risk their life to save mine. The bravest person I’ve ever encountered. I’ve never had friends before, never had a relationship. But here you are, somebody who knows every single one of my faults and still doesn’t turn their back on me.’  
Sherlock started to feel silly, feeling like his brain was betraying him, pushing him to say these unspoken words.  
‘I’ve had a lot of time to think recently and I’ve realised that you’re the only person I’ve ever truly cared for in my entire life. I know how you feel about me, you’ve made it fairly obvious even though I know you’ve tried to hide it. What I want you to know is that you don’t need to hide it any more. I’m not saying I know the right things to say and the right things to do, I just know that I don’t want to ever come to a point in my life when you aren’t there. So I guess what I’m saying is that if you’ll have me John I’d like to become that one person in your life who is with you wholly, through the rest of our lives’  
Sherlock opened his eyes feeling vulnerability like he’d never felt before and turned to look at John.  
John’s position mirrored that of Sherlock’s with his eyes closed  
‘John please say something’ He nudged him a little with his elbow.  
‘Oh shit, sorry Sherlock what were you saying’  
‘Did you hear anything I just said to you?’  
‘Yeah of course I did, we all end up dead and the universe is pointless, why?’  
‘No reason John, no reason at all’


End file.
